Iris Fyre
Iris Fyre is a Shadow mage and a member of the Grimoire Heart guild. Appearance Iris is a petite teenage girl of who stands at a rather below-average height. She has long black hair, which contains a thick black headband outlined with lace, and maroon eyes. Her guild mark is crimson red and located on her right wrist. Her usual outfit consists of a sleeveless navy blue halter dress that ends slightly above the knees with a white ribbon along the top hem, and a large white bow in the center of the ribbon. The dress also has sleeves that start from midforearm to her wrists. On top of the dress, she wears a long black cape that shows the Grimoire Heart symbol on the side. She also wears black knee high socks with silver flats. The back of her dress reveals half of a scar that extends across her back. The Grimoire sword is always sheathed at her side, but never touched, due to reasons concerning both the guild and the holder herself. Personality Iris is quite shy, but can be mercilessly blunt on instinct. When she does engage in battle, she is merciless, always fighting towards her goal. She can be quick and sly, and often fools her opponents to her advantage. She is also extremely protective of her friends and is always there for others, no matter the situation. When Iris isn't fighting opponents, she is very relaxed and carefree, and likes to pull pranks on her fellow guildmates and master. However, despite her full-spirited personality, she despises of mages who continue talking without a purpose and those who are extremely loud or noisy. Iris is currently the leader (second in command) for the Grimoire Heart guild. She is Master Hades's most trusted advisor and obeys his every command, even if it means harming herself or anyone else. Iris is extremely stubborn, and may lead to a misunderstanding of Master Hades's commands-- she might "overdo" a mission or complete destroy a town (accidentally) due to her extreme loyalty to her master and her compaions. Iris holds a deep grudge against Fairy Tail for destroying Grimoire Heart's first guildhouse, and for taking away more than half of her friends/"family." History Iris was raised by her loving parents, and she lived a normal, but happy childhood. Her parents taught her the basics of shadow magic since she was five years old. However, her parents were brutally murdered in front of her eyes, when she was just eight years old, by an old guild that no longer exists. Crushed by her immediate loss, she ran away from her hometown and stumbled upon Fiore, where she discovered a competition where individual mages could compete in magic games--ranging from battles to strength competitions. She was mesmerized by this competition and vowed to train hard to win the grand prize of 3,000,000 jewel. Iris, at age 12, finally decided to enter the competition, but lost to an older and much more powerful mage in the second round. However, the magic power that Iris carried caught the eye of Master Hades, and he invited her to join Grimoire Heart--the legendary dark guild of Fiore. Iris gladly agreed, and quickly became popular in the guild, having lots of friends, who acted like a second family. Meanwhile, Master Hadestrained Iris, allowing her to take complete control of her magic, and making her shadow magic stronger. A few years passed without any complications--until a guild, by the name of Fairy Tail, discovered the Grimoire Heart guild location and completely trashed it, due to an earlier disruption caused by one of the Grimoire Heart members. They sent the leader of the Detention Center (the Council) to the guild, capturing more than half of the members in Grimoire Heart, leaving just four mages left, including Iris and Master Hades. Iris was distraught, for she had already developed deep feelings for her friends and treated the guild as a second home. As a result, Iris vowed to never lose anyone she loved again, and she, along with the master and a few others, fled the guild and built a new guildhouse--a huge flying ship. Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic: '''Magic that depends on the physical and mental strength of the caster-- strength of Shadow Magic heavily depends on the emotions felt by the caster. Shadow Magic is one of the forms of Lost Dark Magic. Magic mainly uses or manipulates the shadows of other people. '''Shadow Vortex: A destructive swirling vortex of dark clouds comes out of the right hand (if in full force, both hands) Shadow Dome: '''A dome of shadow protects Iris from oncoming attacks, and can nullify both physical and magical blows. '''Shadow Manipulation: The mage can take control of the shadows of other people-- can make the person freeze in their position or make them feel pain by twisting the shadow. The effect only lasts for 10-30 seconds, depending on the strength of the caster. Tracking: Use shadows to track where people have been, and can discern a general idea of past events within 72 hours. Diversion: Can slight cause diversions/illusions, using shadows, to confuse or scare other people. Shape Shifting: Allows the user to turn into a shadow version of an object (no humans, but can shapeshift into small animals, such as a cat or bird). When the user shifts into something, she doesn’t obtain it’s memories or abilities/magic power. Shadow Viper: '''Iris can cast a horde of shadow jets to impale her opponenet. The impact is very strong, and capable of breaking through solid stone walls with one hit. '''Advanced: Shadow Demons: '''Can make destructive monsters from other people’s shadows and puts the victims in a state of shock, paralyzed and unable to talk. During this time, they have flashbacks and nightmares from previous years. While the victims are in shock, the monsters are very destructive and only obey the words of their master (the caster). Can accomplish this based off emotions-- if strongly feel a certain emotion (anger, hate, protectiveness) then she can use this attack. '''Absolute Darkness: Depending on the strength of the caster, the user can create a blanket of “absolute darkness” (pitch black surrounding)-- the size and lasting time of darkness depends on the amount of magic power left. This can be used to the caster’s advantage to allow herself to escape from or attack the opponent. People who are within the darkness have their speed slightly decrease. Is automatically triggered when the user is in deep danger or heavily injured (if injured, then caster can only maintain absolute darkness for less than 5 seconds). Camouflage: '''Due to Iris's small frame and slender body, it is easy for her to hide and/or camouflage in the darkness, where her powers are strong. In addition, her shadow magic can also hide her within the shadows. She is also flexible, which allows her to climb to places high, where no one can spot her from the ground. '''Shadow Rope: '''Iris has the ability to create a rope out of shadows and use it to her advantage-- as a helping tool or a whip. Extremely strong and durable. '''Sight: Iris can see in the dark very well, due to her experiance with shadow. Equipment '''Grimoire Sword: '''A sword that is given to each member of the guild, very powerful and is advised to be used only at last resort (uses up a lot of magic power); it takes the magic power that the user has and converts it into a weapon--usually a sword or sometimes a whip; the strength of the weapon depends on the amount of magic/how powerful the user is. In doing so, however, the user’s endurance and speed is significantly lowered. Category:Characters